The Start of Team RWBY
by Haunted Nights
Summary: Welcome to the ever fantastical thingamabob of Team RWBY, will try to stick close to the real thing and mix in a lot of my own stuff, and change some things too. *Warning* Expect White-Rose, Bumblebee, and others, also prologue just gets the niceties out of the way. Hoe nobody gets confused on the first part. Have fun!
1. Prolouge

***A/N*- (Hi and welcome to what here's hoping is a good story, and not a big jumbo of nonsense. I will try and stay somewhat close to the actual story-line of the show but I will try and not copy the entire show. The rights retaining to the amazing and awe-inducing show that is RWBY belongs to Rooster teeth and Monty Oum as well as any other important people I forgot to mention. While I like so many others with that I had somewhat of an actual take in the show. I do not. I hope that the beginning isn't too raunchy or confusing and there's going to be lots of things I have to say now to avoid inconvenience in the future, sorry, but with that said let's go ahead and begin shall we.)  
**

* * *

 _Warmth, as living beings we are naturally drawn by that which makes us happy. Now warmth can be seen in multiple ways and definitions. Like how you get the one kiss from the boy or girl you REALLY, REALLY like and it makes you really hot in the heart. Warmth is most often perceived and associated WITH happiness, or sometimes as a person's soul._

 _But people can easily change due to how they are feeling, and let me assure you while I did write about warmth and happiness those aren't the bold points in this story. Just like there will be good and bad guys and love and hate in this story. They aren't the main idea behind it. No, just think about this as a sort of set up. The real idea of this story is what you think it is and what you make of it, not what the author tries and sells you on. All you need to do is sit back and read._

 _Now that whatever that was is out of the way, let's begin all the way back at the beginning, except where would you actually consider the beginning?_

 _Maybe we should start with one of four certain girls, somewhere in the middle of nowhere…  
_

* * *

 ** _~November 7_** ** _th~_**

 _The night was young and the shattered moon shone brightly in the sky, illuminating an ominous field covered in snow atop a cliff-side. A lone figure which shape resembles a young woman roams across the field and comes to a halt at a lonesome tombstone._

 _(_ **To avoid any inconveniences in the future she is a silver-eyed girl, with a pale-ish complexion donned in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, stockings that form her legs that fade from black down to dark red, black combat boots with red laces, completed by a red, hooded cloak[when she doesn't want it to flow it's all tucked and rolled neatly along her back and shoulders] the outfit is of various shades of red and black with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. her shoulder-length hair is black with a red tint to it. Around her waist is a dark grey belt which holds large cartridges in individual loops on her left hip, as well as a grey/silver-ish magazine pouch and grey/silver-ish rose emblem on her right** _. )_

The face of the tombstone was decorated with the same exact emblem on the lone girls' hip, accompanied by the words _'Summer Rose, Thus Kindly I Scatter'_ after a short bit the figure turns around _and leaves. And after an unknown amount of time passes by the lone girl enters a woods, with trees barren of their leaves but topped with snow instead scattering across the land._

 _She walks and walks through the trees until she finally exits the woods and enters unto another field surrounded by trees. And in the midst of this field holds a legion of black wolves with red eyes, they are like werewolves in the fact that they are much taller and bigger than normal wolves, and at times stand on their hind legs._

 _The girl is surrounded by these creatures (known as Beowolves, a type of Grimm), faced with silence and alone the lone girl moves nay a muscle. Hungry for flesh, three Beowolves snarling, drooling, and baring their teeth charge with ferocity at the girl, faster and faster the wolves get to the target yet the girl remains still, when all seems lost the wolves lunge and slash at the girl in synchronization only to cut nothing but air. They scour for their prey all around relentlessly and when one wolf finally looks up its head gets obliterated by a shot from the sky._

 _(_ **Her weapon, a sniper-scythe combo, connects to a small silver plate that is attached to the back of her skirt when she wishes to holster its compacted form. Its frame is colored rose red with black trims, with its large scythe blades forged into a crescent shape. Her emblem is engraved onto the circular swivel frame of the weapon. It has three forms. Its most compact form is convenient for transportation, stored underneath her cloak at her waist. A rifle from, where it takes the form of a medium-length, high-powered bolt-action rifle. And lastly its most expanded form, where it fully extends into the form of a scythe, a multi-ranged weapon. It doubles as a long-barrel sniper rifle for long-range shots without giving up the melee capabilities of the scythe** _.)_

 _She landed gracefully on the ground of her battle-field and she started to wipe out her enemies via decapitation, evisceration, or otherwise obliteration by halving her enemies or blowing them apart, one wolf had been caught between her scythe and its clip, she smiled an earnest and cool smile before pulling the trigger and cutting the wolf in half._

 _Once the first wave was finished a second wave came right after, the girl decided it was best to end this fast so she could be on her way and with one swift move she loaded in a specially marked clip and moved with a speed that could rival that of the best warriors, slashing her foes to bits before they knew what hit them. Thanks to her Semblance of Speed of course._

 _With the last enemy dead she struck a stylish pose with her weapon behind her body, planted in the ground. One last time the lone girl took a gander at the battlefield and smirked to herself before taking her leave._

 _This girls name was_ _**Ruby Rose**_ _and her High Caliber Sniper Scythe was named_ _**Crescent**_ ** _Rose_** _._ **Age ~15-16**

 _There were three other girls besides_ _ **Ruby Rose**_ _and they each had a story of their own with their own weapons and skills. You know one girls story, personal info and description. Now for a brief summary of the other three._

 ** _Weiss Schnee:_** _On the date of_ **_February 14_** ** _th_** _Weiss Schnee sang in a concert, using her emotions from a battle with a knight in a chapel, she of course won but with a hefty price, the so called scar wrought upon her left eye._ **Age ~17**

 ** _Blake Belladonna:_** **Age 17.** _On_ **_March 22_** ** _nd_** _Blake engaged in a train robbery of the Schnee Corp. She and an unnamed person carved their way through automated defenses of the train, when reaching their objective they had a sort of falling out causing Blake to uncouple two train cars from one another leaving her so called friend behind in order to save everybody else on the train._

 ** _Yang Xiao long:_** **Age 17.** ** _On June 1_** ** _st_** _Yang Xiao Long rode on her motorcycle to a club rub by a middle aged man named Jr. or something or other. He was nasty looking. Certain events transpired to result in the club being somewhat destroyed and lots of unconscious guards. When all was said and done Yang X. Long conveniently met saw and chatted with her sister Ruby Rose outside of the club._

 _In an amount of unknown following days tons more events had transpired. Ruby Rose was involved in a store robbery which she kind of stopped, due to a small part of help from a huntress and teacher from beacon named Glynda Goodwitch. Ruby was hauled off to an unknown location where she chatted with the headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin, their conversation led to her enrollment at Beacon. Upon arriving at the location of the school she with her sister Yang ran into hi-jinks._

 _Yang ran off with her other friends leaving Ruby in the dust. Ruby fell over, met the Heiress of the Schnee Company, Weiss Schnee as well as mysterious Blake belladonna. They parted ways after an argument and conveniently met again at the great hall. Fast-forward a day or two and the four girls were lined up with another 8 students to be launched into a forest to achieve chess pieces that would assign them to their teams, if they met someone in the forest that was their partner for the rest of their stay at beacon._

 _Weiss met Ruby and Yang met Blake, the four met up and were about to choose their pieces until they met up with 4 other launch pad candidates. Their names were Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren who were chased by two creatures of Grimm. A b_ _attle pursued and in the aftermath three teams were formed but only two are worth mentioning._

 _Team RWBY (Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang) and JNPR (Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren). The next day rooms were assigned to the new teams. Team RWBY redecorated their room to create homemade bunk beds form the beds that were already there and applied personal touches the room to give it a more homely appeal. Startled by the realization of the time, the teams took off to class, with Team JNPR behind them, Ruby was quickly writing the rest of the words on a piece of paper while her team followed._

 _YES IM WRITING THIS, ME, RUBY ROSE, AND NOT SOME RANDOM NARRATOR GUY OK! I WROTE ALMOST EVERY WORD FROM THE TOP OF THE PAGE WHERE IT SAYS 'Warmth, as living beings' I HAD MY TEAM FILL OUT THIS PAPER WITH THEIR STUFF AS A SORT OF TRUST THINGY IN BETWEEN COOLIFIYING OUR ROOM! WE ARE RUNNING OUR SOCKS OFF IN THE HALLWAYS! IT SUCKS SO MUCH!  
_

* * *

"Ruby Rose, for every minute you take writing that thing you slowly start to irritate me more and more..." Weiss panted out clearly enough for Ruby to understand.

"Chill-ax princess I just finished the last touches on this bad boy!" Ruby yelled back.

"I'm still a bit unclear about why you had us write our personal info on a piece of paper, and why we even agreed to do it in the first place dolt!"

"Yeah, Rubes, Why'd ya make us do this again?!" Yang butted in nervously, and Blake also looked on in fright, with a glint of worry on her face. Weiss just looked on quizzically at the scene before her, wondering what her teammates had to be afraid of.

"Well my dear sister of mine!" Ruby declared matter-of-factly. "Here at Team RWBY, your glorious and benevolent leader decided that it would be best served in all our interests to have a little cleansing of the soul, so I had us all write our backstories and such on a piece of paper to force us to trust one another not to peek at our secrets! It's to make us feel more relaxed!" Weiss, Blake, and Yang all glared hatefully at one another when Ruby decided to intervene.

"Relax! Nobody peeked I swear. All your secrets are safe." She said reassuringly.

"Maybe WE didn't, but what about you? How do WE know that you didn't take a peek awhile we've been running!?" Weiss was so nearly out of breath, she started getting annoyed at her physical health. **_"From this moment on, I shall never, ever give up on exercise!"_** she thought to herself.

"Because I've been filling in MY backstory on this paper while we've been sprinting like pumas to our class! I've had no time to peek at all and I don't want to since I trust you all!" Ruby grinned at them and the three returned the smile back hesitantly.

"Why would you do your part last Ruby?! That doesn't make sense! Tell me how you are/were able to write some of those words without looking or asking us first!" Blake shouted from behind Yang who was next to Weiss.

"Easy!" Ruby looked back at them innocently with a reassuring and pleasant smile. She opened her mouth and shouted back.

"...I just guessed!" They all shook their heads at her with an 'I-guess-so' smile on their faces. Ruby passed the paper back to them and motioned with her hands to rip the paper, once all three had ripped their fair share of the paper Weiss handed the remaining pieces to Ruby who threw it up in the air. She looked back to Weiss.

"Now burn them!" she said a little too excitedly.

Weiss stopped with Ruby, while Yang and Blake kept on running, and grabbed a tiny pinch of red dust from her pouch in her pocket of her school uniform and created a small barrier with glyphs and disintegrated the pieces of paper. The two turned back around and quickly caught up to Blake and Yang who were waiting at the room.

They all caught their breath and had one last little chat before they entered.

"How does everybody feel?" Ruby softly asked as to not disturb the nearby class.

"We're on time, tired, and yet oddly refreshed Ruby Rose." Weiss blatantly replied Yang and Blake raised their thumbs in approval.

"Hehehe, good, we'll never speak of this again and its forgotten agreed?"

"Agreed." the others replied in unison

"Now...Let's go learn something I guess." And with that the quirky team known as RWBY entered the room nonchalantly and sat in their respective places.

* * *

 ***A/N* Well there's the Prologue, It may be short or what not but next time we'll be getting a little bit more into the story now that that's taken care of. Well hope you had some fun, prepare your bums for some more fun, and get ready for the next chapter to come little kiddies! *wrings hands vigorously***


	2. Minor differences

**A/N*-Here go ladies and germs, a continuation YAY! Next chapter a lot will be different from the show and will focus on all four girls views not just Ruby and Weiss.**

* * *

 ** _~Ruby~_**

Class began just as they entered the room and somehow they were already falling behind, Weiss being ever studious caught up rather quickly but… she was still pretty miffed about the whole ordeal. She turned towards Ruby who was sitting right next to her and mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that Weiss? I can't hear you…" Ruby tilted her head towards the Heiress and pulled Weiss close to her. This made Weiss _very_ happy and she gladly obliged Ruby by speaking very softly in her ear.

''I'd appreciate it if you could do a couple favors for me if that's alright? ~…" Ruby nodded slightly in response.

"Cease with this foolishness…stop making this sound like some sort of book or raunchy movie and acting wacky based on the flip of a dime…stop with trying to make yourself sound more intelligent and certainly stop acting like a big shot, it's not like you… now wake up and actually do your job ok?"

Ruby backed away from Weiss and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "What are you talking about?!"

Weiss grabbed Ruby by the back of her head with both her hands and brought her in an inch or two away from her face. "Just relax your dolt-like brain and go away ok?"

She then encased Ruby's head and eyes in a block of ice, creating a wall of blackness.

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly, the piercing sunlight shining through the window nearly gave her a headache. Ruby carefully sat up and stretched her arms above her head, gazing around the room she took in the scenery before her. Her teammates were still sound asleep in their respective beds, lined up in a straight row. Weiss's bed was right next to Ruby's, and next was Blake's, last was Yang's.

Weiss slept on her side with her body under the covers, facing towards the window and Blake. While Blake slept facing upwards towards the ceiling with one arm on the sheets and the above her on the pillow and Yang…Yang had her sheets strewn across her back with one of her legs poking out, an arm dangling off the bed and the other under her pillow and she was also drooling.

Lazily, Ruby dragged her legs across the bed and onto the floor and using the momentum she hoisted herself up and stood slightly hunched over. As she rubbed her eyes she thought to herself.  
 _'Even when I try to have fun in my dreams she still somehow finds a way to chastise me…'_ she looked at Weiss again and cracked a little smile.

Ruby lightly tapped her own cheeks and pumped herself up mentally, flashed a bright smile and cheerily stalked towards Yang and shook her awake. Her sister woke up with a smile already ingrained on her face and greeted Ruby with a light poke to the stomach.

"Hey Rubes how's it going this morning? You seem a little _sunny_ eh? eh?" she repeatedly poked her in the stomach and then in the belly button eliciting a small giggle from her.  
Ruby swatted away her sister's hand with her best poker face and moved to arouse Blake from her sleep but stopped when she saw her already awake and getting dressed. With her bow oddly still intact.

"It's hard to sleep when there's giggling coming from right next to you." Blake flashed a grin the two siblings' way and resumed getting dressed, Yang and Ruby followed her, brushing their teeth and putting on their uniforms. After the three finished Ruby carefully tiptoed towards Weiss, reached into her pocket and took out a whistle she'd brought with her from home.

 _'I'd never forget about you Weiss...w-well I kinda did but I hope you can forgive me, I'm sorry!'  
_ She hesitantly leaned in to wake up the Heiress but backed away when Weiss started getting up by herself. Weiss sat up and turned her head slowly to her right and was startled by Ruby blowing a whistle. She flailed around and crashed to the floor, when she finally looked up she shot a glare at Ruby.

"Good morning team RWBY!"

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" _"Is this what it's going to be like for 4 years?"_ Weiss slowly started getting up.

"Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business!" _"I probably shouldn't have done that first thing in the morning to her…"_

The small group continued their conversation while Weiss brushed herself off and got dressed and ready to go, after a couple minutes talking they started rearranging and redecorating the room with their own personal tastes with a painting, a couple of bookshelves chock full of books, and a poster of the Achieve Men. The beds were a different story however as they were all jumbled together in a giant mess.

"This isn't going to work."  
"It is a bit cramped."  
"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff..." Yang said with defeat in her voice, meanwhile Ruby thought back to a little while ago when she was still in dreamland. _"Ooh, this is gonna be soo cool!"_

"Or we could ditch the Beds... And make them into bunk beds!" Ruby raised her arms above her in excitement.

Weiss as if on cue voiced her complaints but she was denied when Yang and Blake started agreeing with Ruby. With a majority vote, the teens quickly threw together a couple of bunk beds that resembled the ones from Ruby's dream.

Unfortunately Ruby forgot to notice the time and while checking her binder for the class schedules Weiss yelled at Ruby when she said that classes start at 9 O'clock when the current time voiced by Weiss was 8:55.

Team RWBY followed by team JNPR rushed out of the building and into their for them arrived just in time and spent the rest of their time in class listening to their teacher Professor Port speak.  
 _  
"That's an odd coinkydink...I never knew his name before today."_

Ruby absentmindedly drew a crude picture of the teacher in front of her. She then proudly held it up to the rest of the team which was sitting right next to her, forcing all the girls except Weiss to giggle.

* * *

 ** _~Weiss~_**

Weiss slowly reached the boiling point of furious with every description Professor Port gave off of an effective leader, she agreed with everything he said but with Ruby pulling mediocre stunts as he went on she started losing it. She finally blew her top when Ruby started picking her nose. _"I should be the one leading this team, not this insufferable childish dolt!"_

Weiss was steaming mad, and when Peter Port asked for a volunteer to show that they "Have what it takes" as an embodiment of a leader, Weiss, eagerly raised her hand to which Port asked her to come down with a smile. _"This should show them all that I Weiss Schnee should be the rightful leader of the team and not some lousy follower!"_

When a cage was revealed to Weiss housing a creature of Grimm, her confidence boosted doubled in size and as if he heard her thoughts Professor Port released the animal. The animal resembled a boar, but only if the boar had snow white pieces of armor covering its body.

Some more time had passed by as Weiss fought the Boarbatusk and she wasn't doing so hot, she had expected to kill it within the first few seconds, but on multiple occasions, she was denied the kill. With interruptions from her teams' constant cheering, getting knocked down and finally getting her stuck in its tusks and knocked away from her she was forced to think on her feet…until she heard a familiar voice.

"Weiss aim for its stomach there's no armor there!" Ruby yelled from behind her. "Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled angrily back at her. Ruby who was once cheery and chirpy now looked sullen and turned silent. However…thanks to Ruby, Weiss now had a target area she could aim for and she sped across the room, dodging the Grimm Boar and retrieved her weapon.

Rapier in hand Weiss went on the defensive trying to coax the Boar into charging. The boar snorted and reared its head before finally charging at Weiss…time seemed to slow down for her. She deployed a glyph in front her a second before the boar reached her, the momentum from it hitting her newly made barrier was enough to send it reeling backward into the air. She could see into its pure red eyes.

It's back hit the floor with a loud thud…it was clear to Weiss that the time had come to finish it off once and for all. She jumped off the floor and flipped backward, half-way back to her original position she created a glyph which sent her flying towards the Grimm d when she finally reached her target she violently thrust her rapier into its chest, killing it.

She pushed herself off the ground and brushed herself off, removing Myrtenaster from the boar's chest as she went. She stared at Ruby in the eyes and shot a glare her way before storming away out of the classroom.

 _"Dear god she is infuriating!"_

* * *

 ** _~Ruby~_**

Ruby chased after Weiss in the hallways, thinking that she had done something to cause her partner to act this way. Eventually Ruby caught up to her, she reached her arm out and pulled Weiss by the shoulder turning her around.

"What in the world do YOU want?!"

"Why are you yelling at me? I've done nothing to you!" Ruby took a step back and hung her head a bit.

"And you've done nothing to help me either! All you've been is a nuisance. You run head first into battle without thinking, something I wouldn't do at all because unlike you I know how to think like a leader!"

"I don't know why you're being so mean to me Weiss, I've done nothing but be nice to you this entire time no matter how much it hurt not to say anything back, I slipped up once back there in the forest and I regret it and I promise you nothing like that will ever happen again but getting mad at me for seemingly no reason at all isn't going to help anything!"

"You call drawing in class and fooling around as nothing? It's clear that Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss turned around and started walking outside.

"Weiss where are you going? I thought you were fine with working as a team…"

"Not in a team led by you."

And with that Weiss walked farther and farther away from her, not even glancing her way. Ruby turned to leave but was cut off by a familiar man carrying a cane.

"Hmm, now that didn't seem to go very well." Professor Ozpin looked down at Ruby.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?"

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin flashed a smile, and Ruby's eyes filled up with hope again.

"What do you mean?

"I mean it's only been one day. Ruby I've made more mistakes than any man woman and child on this planet, but at this moment I do not consider your appointment to be a leader as one of them. Do you?" Ozpin lowered his head and looked straight at Ruby.

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle." Ozpin eased himself back up "But a badge you wear constantly, if you are not always doing your absolute best then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

A smirk started to form on Ruby's face

"You've been burdened with a daunting task Ruby, I advise you take some time as to how you will uphold it. Now if you'll excuse me…I have an urgent matter to attend to." With those final words Ozpin turned and left, Ruby, however, looked outside the door she was standing next to and took a peek at Weiss. She smiled to herself and left for her dorm room.

Once she was in the room she grabbed the nearest book and began to study.

* * *

 _ **~Weiss~**_

Weiss walked away from Ruby and outside to the balcony, where she saw and met Professor Port.

"Professor Port!" The man in question turned "I enjoyed your lecture!"

"Of course you did child you have the blood of a true huntress in you!"

"You really think so?"

"Undoubtedly so, but I can sense something ailing your mind! Tell me your strife young one."

"Well…I think I should be the leader of Team RWBY."

"…That's preposterous, I've believed in the man for many years and he has never once led me astray and right now I see a girl before me who has gotten everything she's ever wanted." The teacher crossed his arms behind his back.

 _"Excuse me? How dare this old man!"_  
"That's not even remotely true…well…not entirely true." To this Professor Port raised an eyebrow.

"So you didn't get your favored outcome, do you really honestly believe that acting this manner would change the minds of those in power?" He uncrossed his arms and placed them on Weiss's shoulders. Her facial expression had changed from anger to something calmer and she listened without hesitation.

"Instead of fretting over what you don't have, savor what you do, and perfect every skill and technique for one that is not to be the best leader or follower…but one that is the best person that one can be."

One of the corners of Weiss's mouth curved up forming a smirk. The professor walked away and left Weiss alone to her thoughts and she stayed out there until the sky was full of stars.

On her way to the room, Weiss thought about everything that had happened between her and Ruby, and how she wished that she could've been just a tad nicer to people. She hadn't thought about it before she talked to Port but now that she did she saw an opportunity to be something better, someone better like he said.

 _"She's a really sweet girl if you think about it…of course, that doesn't mean I forgive her for her picking her nose in class which was really disgusting…but she is a little younger than me...I guess I act a little snotty but It can't be helped really, I mean after all I spent most of my life studying and learning how to act proper, they carved it into my head that I was supposed to act this way or talk that way…but I can change that…I just need time."_

Weiss went up to the door of her team's room and slowly opened it. She saw Blake sleeping soundly in her bed as well as Yang except less gracefully, but, she stopped when she saw Ruby lying down on her bed next to an open book and paper filled to the brim with notes and a cup with nothing inside.

She timidly strolled up next to Ruby and poked her on the face rousing her from her sleep.

"W-weiss…I'm sorry I passed out while writing and" Weiss put a finger to her lips and hushed her, she took another look at the cup then removed her finger from Ruby's lips.

"How do you take your coffee, don't try to worm out of it just tell me."

At first, Ruby was surprised and tried to tell Weiss that she was good and didn't need anything but one glare from Weiss changed all that in an instant.

"Cream and five sugars." Ruby spat out, Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled to herself. She grabbed the cup off Ruby's bed and disappeared for a minute before popping back in sight with a brand new cup in her hands full of hot coffee.

"…Ruby I think you have what it takes to be a leader, and I just want to say that…I'm ready and willing to be the best teammate you ever had." Ruby smiled at this.

"Good luck studying…by the way that one's wrong." Weiss walked to and opened the door. She paused for a second.

"Oh and Ruby…" Ruby looked her way. "I always wanted bunk beds when I was little." Weiss stood there for another second before closing the door.

Ruby smiled to herself and quickly erased and rewrote something on her paper then mad a mad dash out the door to Weiss. Weiss heard the loud footsteps behind her and turned around to look at Ruby.

"Ruby? What's up?" Weiss raised an eyebrow at her.

Ruby leaned close and wrapped her arms around Weiss and brought her up close enough to where her ear was next to Ruby's mouth. She whispered something into Weiss's ear.

"Thank you Weiss…that meant so much to me." Ruby broke away from Weiss and went back to the room, she waved once to Weiss and went back inside.

Weiss stood looking forward as still as a lamppost, one of her hands was clenched tight and the other was on her chest.

Weiss felt a tingling sensation on her ear when Ruby's lips grazed it, her nose held a remnant of Ruby's scent from her hair and Weiss still felt a little warmth from when Ruby hugged her.

 _"Well, that was…unexpected."_

Weiss let her arms relax and started to walk away, she was heading somewhere, but she didn't exactly know where just that she needed to go somewhere to do something important.

 _"Roses…her hair smelt like roses…so sweet."_ She stopped and shook her head getting mad at herself for smelling Ruby's hair. Then lightly hit slapped herself on the forehead.

"What am I doing It's just a smell and purely accidental, she was so close to me it was only natural that when I took a breath in I'd smell her hair, It's not my fault." She said to herself, and then she started walking forward once more, before getting sidetracked by the thought of Ruby's lips grazing her ear.

 _"That tickled...yet it oddly felt nice…wait."_ She felt heat rise off her cheeks but she quickly shook it off and dismissed it.

"Why nice? If anything it was unpleasant, why am I getting so caught up on this?" She sped up her casual walk and was now striding forward.

 _"…That hug really caught me off guard…felt really nice though…soft and warm too…"_ The thought put butterflies in her stomach.

 _"Well it did catch me off guard, I'm not used to all this touchy feely stuff, It always makes me uneasy when someone I barely know touches me…why am I getting so upset over things…maybe the day's just getting to me and I'm getting tired? That would explain all the outburst of emotions, and my face feeling so hot and my stomach getting all twisted up and weird."_ She nodded to herself and went to a water fountain, she pushed the button the side, dipped her head and slurped up some water, then using her other hand splashed her face a couple of times.

When the heat on her cheeks melting away and the feeling in her stomach fading she chalked it up as heat exhaustion and her being tired. She remembered where she was going to and looked outside towards the tower. It read nine fifteen, she was too late.

"Damn, I thought I had some time left to go study at the library. Oh well, I guess I can go tomorrow…I'm too tired anyways…I think I'll just go to bed. Yeah, that sounds nice." She turned back around and went on her way back to the room.

 _"Well,…at least it isn't a total loss of a day."_ She felt a tad happier now that she made up with Ruby. After all, she promised to be a better person and a better teammate, she thought of Ruby asleep in her bead next to her books.

 _"If anybody deserves to lead…It should most definitely be her."_

Weiss came across the room she slept in. opened the door and went inside. She brushed her teeth, had a quick shower put on her nightgown and went to bed.

 _"A simple way to end the day…_ "

Weiss closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
